


rhubarb pie

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [7]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Food Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard wants to study, Bård has other things in mind with the rhubarb pie and vanilla cream they're enjoying after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rhubarb pie

It hadn't meant to turn out to be a sex thing, this time, it really didn't. They were eating rhubarb crumble in Bård's room, with sweetened whipped cream, and Bård was licking the cream off of his fingers. Vegard found it irresistible, but their parents were downstairs, thinking their boys upstairs were just having some sort of innocent type of talk together or – something, surely, not knowing what was going to happen.

They were supposed to be studying, Bård was supposed to be studying and Vegard was supposed to help him. Sometimes the older man helped him so much that his own grades failed and suffered, and he was aware of it, but he didn't care.

“And so again, the date was Novem—come on, Bård, eat your pie like a normal person, not like that.”

He didn't want to show off that he was hot under the collar but that was just like sometimes, it just so happened that he was gonna try his damnedest to ignore the erotic display. Why Bård had to be such a little joker sometimes, no one knew, but it just made him flick some cream towards Vegard, hitting him in the face. He looked back down and grinned, eating a piece of his sour piece of pie, the piece sweetened with just hints of sugar – the main sweetener was meant to be the cream, and well...

“Sorry, are you saying I'm not normal?” The Norwegian grinned, dunking his thumb into the cream and bringing it back up to his lips, and he sucked on it. Vegard rolled his eyes, looking away, embarrassed in the way that one could only be when teased by a lover. It's not that they were – were they lovers? But Bård would soon enough breach the question, holding his head up and licking the cream as he stared up at the ceiling.

“A girl asked me out today, I'd say that's pretty normal.”

Vegard made a small cough in his throat, and he turned his head to the side, leaning in, questioning, and he made another small 'hem' with his voice.

“A girl – a girl asked you out? What did you say?”

“I said no...” Bård replied, oblivious to the very distinct look of relief on Vegard's face. He did, however, look to Vegard when the expression died down, and he questioned, he wondered aloud, whether this was maybe something or not that they should discuss.

“Do you think I maybe should have said yes? Have a nice girlfriend? Bring her home to mom and dad? Get any suspicion away, at least.”

It wasn't even that there was any suspicion, it was that Bård Urheim Ylvisåker wanted his cake and to eat it too in a way. Monogamy, that wasn't even a hard question, but Bård did miss females a bit, a relationship that he could flaunt, and he certainly couldn't do that with this one unless they both ran far, far away; maybe run away to south eastern Asia if they wanted to avoid the brother thing.

Vegard tried to think about it, tried to separate his emotions from what he felt, but he just couldn't really. He wanted to scream and stomp his foot like a child, no, no you can't date someone, you're with me! But where would that leave him?

“I.... I don't know. Sure. Go ahead. Ask her out. Whatever.”

Bård leaned over and kissed a crumb of the topping off of Vegard's lips, nibbling just softly, and he felt pride well in his chest. He knew they'd had fuck sessions where they both said they wanted nothing to do with anyone else.... but it would look normal, and fuck, he never, ever wanted to defend himself from the idea that he was sleeping with his very own brother. It was too taboo, it was like something awful, and... it was just an idea, just a seedling in his brain, but he never, ever wanted to be confronted with it.

And he knew Vegard's blessing was halfheartedly given, so maybe he could convince him of something else. He stuck his thumb in the cream again, off of Vegard's plate, and he lifted his shirt up, to his chest, swiping the cream carelessly across his stomach. With a mistaken 'oops' sort of face, he looked to Vegard, expecting the other to do something about it.

“If something could make you look normal, it would be a miracle.”

Vegard continued, and he shook his head, looking away, trying to resist the temptation. It was there and it was real, he just didn't know what he was going to do that he was resisting temptation. He thought of the quote, to yield temptation would be to.... No, no, he had to resist Bård.

“You really think so? You're the nerd here. You know all this and that and everything – what are you going to do with your life, Vegard?”

Again, he had to resist the urge to say 'fuck you', as in, the physical act, he closed his eyes and he hummed quietly, getting off the bed and turning the radio Bård had on a desktop on. He sat back down on the bed, more near the head of it, and he kissed his brother, long and deep enough to taste the mixture of vanilla cream with rhubarb and the spices and the sugar and everything else – where else would he ever find someone who could just casually beat the fuck out of him mutually and they would put antibiotic cream on the scratches and bites the next day?

“I have the world open to me, I don't need to think about that right now.” The black haired man shook his head, and Bård shrugged, dipping a finger in the cream again and getting it on Vegard's lips. His tongue darted out to taste it, and he gazed upon the figure before him with great want and need. He didn't want Bård dating someone else, he wanted – he wanted the man for himself, but such a thing...

“So you'll eat that, but if it's on me, it's dirty, right?”

He stuck out his tongue, childishly maybe, but he wasn't about to get in to such an argument. Instead he just took on a deep breath and brushed his hands against Bård's stomach, he slid his hands across the sides of his stomach and he pulled the other Norwegian boy a bit closer, all in the name of doing absolutely nothing with him – all with the business of swiping the cream off his stomach with a thumb, popping it in his mouth and giving an innocent look with just his slightly chubby cheeks and wide eyes, dark and mysterious.

Bård looked rather unamused at this usage of a way around his desire to get Vegard's lips on his body, but he managed to give the other a kiss as well, holding the side of his face, sucking on his bottom lip, trying his best to make the kiss enticing.

There was the tinge of enticement there for Vegard, there surely was, and he slightly sighed, pulling away and holding a finger up.

“Let me just lock the door, okay?”

He asked, and Bård grinned, amused, and nodded along, oh yeah, of course, just one moment – one moment and he could get a hold of everything he wanted. He wanted to desperately get on with it, so the idea was sounding great to him. He kissed the finger and nodded, urging Vegard away, and the other jumped off the bed – almost fell flat on his face – and got up, locking the door with a heavy sigh this time.

The music played on the radio, and Vegard headed over to it and turned the music up – he didn't want there to be any kind of noise heard from the room. He headed over to Bård and slowly kissed him again, and just let the other Norwegian man have his way. Kissing his chin, his neck, everything – Vegard was still in awe of his beauty, sure, but he didn't feel a hundred percent in the mood.

Still, he was going to dedicate himself to this cause, he leaned down after all the kissing and pulled the shirt even further up, and he just kissed everywhere, until he came to the cream, delicately flickers of his tongue licking and lapping it up from Bård's body.

Bård just dipped his fingers in to the rhubarb slice of pie, and he placed his two fingers down near Vegard's lips. The other gave him a bit of a defiant look, but he leaned up and sucked on both of Bård's fingers, getting the gelatin from the dessert off of them. The sour but slightly sweetened taste was luring him in, and he wanted to re-experience every bit of their first time together, essentially.

He thus laid his hands on Bård's jeans, his fingers tugging down the jeans and leaving the white underwear intact. There was a bit of a huff from Bård as he continued on, and Vegard leaned down and nuzzled against the younger brother's crotch. He closed his eyes and grinned slightly as he could feel the outline of Bård's cock, and the blond just laid his elbows down on the bed, resting back to allow him to do as he pleased.

Why not get in to it if he was going to do it? He teasingly covered his lips over the blond's semi-hard dick, and he could feel the tension rising off of Bård's body. He could feel the urging of the other, the calling, the sneer, and in reality Bård just grunted and ran a hand through Vegard's curls, enjoying the volume and feel of them.

Bård pulled the black haired man's head back slightly and looked down at him, instructing him when his mouth opened, a bit bossy toned and enjoying the feeling of being the dominant one in the relationship at times. “Come on, Vegard, I want you to suck it.”

Vegard was hardly surprised, and he hooked his lithe fingers through the waistband of Bård's underwear – though he pulled down, blood rushing to Bård's dick, and the semi hard organ was still so, so very close to his lips still.

He leaned in and gave the other a small lick, before pulling away of course – dipping his fingers in the vanilla cream this time, the black specks of the vanilla bean evident and he spread it up and down Bård himself, straying just far enough from his wisps of pubic hair. 

Bård's back prickled, the shivers going up and down his spine. Vegard lapped very lightly at the cream he had spread, ignoring looking up at his brother, but he just kept on doing what he was doing the way he was doing it and that was all there was to it.

The younger blond man was more than pleased though, the feeling of being lapped at feeling exquisite. It was definitely something new, and Vegard was enjoying the food, the taste of the vanilla and the taste of his lover's cock on the very tip of his tongue as he tasted every so gently.

It wasn't that Bård could have gotten used to it, it was just that he wanted more of it, and laughing lightly he spread more of the rhubarb gelatin and cream around his dick for Vegard, and Vegard's lip twitched into a smile. His attitude had changed from being wary to being fine with this, after all, nothing was better than a little rhubarb pie and Bård. Vegard changed to sucking gently on the gelatin and cream, and gods, was it good. His tongue lolled around and tasted him, taking it all in, and he allowed Bård to press his lips against the tip of his cock, taking it as his cue to take it into his mouth.

Bård bobbed down Vegard's head a bit more, and the other took more of his length into his mouth. He hungrily sucked at the remnants of the pie as they lay on Bård, and he tried his very hardest to suckle every bit of it up. It was not long at all before Bård was moaning, and he was moaning hard and long, wondering – although he knew Vegard hadn't – if maybe the other had been practicing somehow, to make things even more enjoyable.

He let Vegard go at the pace he wanted to though, which soon enough, quickened up. Bård's face was turning red and hot, and he just enjoyed the feelings, he enjoyed the wetness, his breathing was getting shallow and his fingers were curling around in his brother's hair. Surely with more time with one another, they'd be able to get things under control, get it to where they both lasted longer, felt even better, even when they managed to separate they could consider this practice for the future, something to benefit future lovers.

And Vegard traced his tongue along a vein on Bård's dick, and he did his best to try and pleasure his little brother. Bård continued to murmur bossy little nothings to him, suck harder, go deeper, but Vegard mostly tuned it out, his eyes finally flickering up to the other young man as Bård managed to cum in his mouth, deep in his throat, and he swallowed the cum like a second dessert while still tasting the sweetness and vanilla in essence in his mouth.

When he pulled away from the younger brother, he dipped his fingers in Bård's plate, taking a good chunk of rhubarb pie and placing it in his mouth before kissing the other.

The tastes all mingling together, sweet, sour, salty, it was perfect, it was absolute perfection. Vegard even felt that old pang of may-be-falling for someone.


End file.
